User talk:Sorceror Nobody/Archive3
__FORCETOC__ ~ATH I noticed that you posted something on the ~ATH page. You said the term may have been "a mishap" Look at one term you used. "TILLDEATH" Look at the words. "TILL DEATH" The term was probably thought up that way. Asuuming Hussie thinks at all like me. (He probably doesn't.) 13:54, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking abo- oh, on the talk page? Man, I was looking for the exact word "mishap" since you put that in quotes >.> Anyway, what I was saying there is that it's totally coincidental that ATH is Hussie's hypothetical initials, if he happens to have a middle name beginning with T... which, as far as we know, he doesn't. The OP was grasping at straws with that, really. It's definitely true that ~ATH originates from til death'' "Collapsible" class Aepokk directed me for my inquiry about the class "collapsible". I was noticing you were able to use it, without putting "mw-" before it. It also behaves differently, and I was wondering how you did it. I looked on the main MediaWiki pages I knew of, and I couldn't find anything. Help? Ylimegirl (talk) 03:54, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :I've never really stopped to think about the class needing defining, though I suppose it logically must require a piece of JavaScript. I think we inherit it automatically from universal MediaWiki. Looking at the MediaWiki manual on collapsing, it looks like "mw-" is the general class, which we could use for divs and stuff as well, but tables can be collapsed without the "mw-". Beyond that, I can't tell you much more, as my JS experience is limited, and I don't know all the workings of MediaWiki RE: Restricted info policy I figured there would be something or another wrong with that. Oh well. Now I know. Rabbeseking (talk) 15:05, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Discussion closed The joke dates to 1955 and was a Chinese bakery, aka fortune cookie factory. No earlier reference of the joke is known. 17:50, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :And as noted on TVTropes, which I presume is where you got it from, it's widely suspected that it's been around for longer than that. I maintain my view that it could easily have been around almost as long as text-bearing goods have been manufactured in factories, which is a really damn long time. :Regardless, this doesn't change the fact that it is absolutely not exclusive to fortune cookies. I suspect the problem is that you have it fixed in your mind that the message is a fortune, which certainly does only work for fortune cookies. But it's not a fortune. It's a piece of generic text that can, but not necessarily does, come in the specific form of a fortune. In fact, it's really not a fortune even when it is in a fortune cookie, unless pleas for help somehow count as vague nonsense portents of the future. :Either way, closing the discussion on the article talk page doesn't just mean "take it to SN's talk page". I mean, you are allowed to bring it here (since it's not clogging the article talk), but that doesn't mean I have any interest in further debate beyond the end of this very response ::I took it here because you closed it right when I was going to note that. I got that info from a quick Google search, not sure if tvtropes was involved. The lucky numbers point remained valid regardless. 18:08, November 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Dude I dropped the lucky numbers point. I was stating aloud how my misconception was that it was a single number instead of a string, agreed that as a string of single or double digit numbers it made sense as lucky ones, and conceded the point. And then you brought it up again, and I have no idea why. :::Anyway the bottom line is I agree with SN that 1) The origin isn't necessarily fortune cookies, and even if it was it'd be Japan or America, not China, because the things weren't by any means invented in China, that is a rumor. They didn't come to China until like 1989. 2) The origin doesn't necessarily matter anyway, so much as the fact that it does fit other formats. I'm exiting this conversation too, but as a parting note, I'm truly sorry about your situation with Bulbapedia. ''' 07:28, November 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::I brought up and will not drop the lucky numbers because it solidifies the usage in this instance as referencing fortune cookies. Everyone knows that fortune cookies are not actually a Chinese invention. A lot of things can be used for other stuff, I can give a turtle glasses, it still works because turtles have eyes but no one is going to assume that glasses are supposed to be for turtles. 14:15, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::*sigh* Can this be taken to your talk page rather than mine now, please? EDIT: Although since both Aepokk and I have declared intent to disengage from this ridiculous folly, you shouldn't need to take it anywhere. But if someone else does jump in for reasons unknown to mankind, keep it on your talk or theirs. Or start a thread in Complete Bullshit ::::::Don't worry, I have no intention of taking it to my talk page. 14:46, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Protecting Can you protect the list of dead characters article for 1 month? 23:20, December 14, 2014 (UTC) :So let me get this straight. First you want it to be deleted, and then you want it to be protected? By all means, go ahead and explain to me the reason why you think it needs protecting. Other than to stop people misusing the deletion template on it, of course ::maybe that is what Anon wants... regardless I think that's a good idea, for the reason which you excluded for Anon. I would personally like to hear Anon justify hir actions, why Anon have you marked list of dead characters for deletion? you said the page is abusive, I'd like that explained, I'd also like to hear your justification on removing the deletion tag from Easter eggs. Whohoohuwhu (talk) 00:32, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :::Personally I would've autobanned them since they were doing and have already been warned. - The Light6 (talk) 01:37, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh hey there Light. Haven't seen much of you on IRC lately. Had I known they had previous, I'd have reached straight for my BanMjollnir. I guess I'll look at this whole thing later, unless you intend to take care of it now :::::Honestly they'd already done it so many times by the time I left the first Warning2 on their talk page, I immediately told them I'd block them right then if I could. Then Light deleted the talk page for some reason when I requested his intervention? 07:20, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I didn't delete it though, I deleted an unrelated IP talk page, but this makes it the 3rd time they have done it. Side note, I didn't intervene because by the time I had actually came online they had stopped doing it hours ago. I can't really intervene after the fact. But given each attempt is done with a different IP address blocking them now would be pointless as they won't return using those addresses regardless. So yeah, there is nothing to take care of now, just don't respond to them in future, just revert their edits without comment and block them instantly if someone is online who can do it. - The Light6 (talk) 07:47, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Mate Long time no see, how've you been? } 05:52, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, nothing too special, same as always really Cookiefonster I'd like to ask that you at the very least send a warning to, but preferably block cookiefonster from editing. They've spent the last day undoing every single edit i make. I initially added DaveJade and DaveJohn to the matespritship "possibles" list on the Quadrants page, and removed AraSol from that list due to a lack of any supporting evidence. Basically, making sure that everything is up to date, and that no unverifiable or incorrect information is up. Well basically immediately after that, cookiefonster undid it, stating that DaveJade and DaveJohn didn't have enough evidence to be "possible" yet, which is disgustingly false, the update on thursday gave more than enough evidence right from dave that it was possible. But not only that, but believe it or not there is more evidence that DaveJade and DaveJohn is canon now, than there ever has been to support AraSol being canon, but according to cookiefonster, Davejade and Davejohn aren't canon but Arasol is, despite both the other ships having more source material to back it up. I proposed a compromise where if DaveJade and DaveJohn didn't have enough evidence to be on the list and neither did AraSol, that both of them be struck from the list, and they ignored me and undid that revision. So theyve basically spent the entire day removing correct information and adding incorrect information, then asked for another user to come in an decide which was right. Someone did, and stated that Arasol didn't have enough evidence to back it up, and gave evidence that it was more false than it was true. Cookiefonster ignored this, and undid my revision again anyways, despite being the one to ask for a user to settle the dispute. It has become obvious that they are posting information because of personal bias towards AraSol, and are not keeping the idea of correct information foremost in their mind when posting. They stopped trying to defend their changes hours ago(probably because i debunked those defenses thoroughly and completely), and are just changing it to make their precious little ship appear as canon right on the wiki. Thus, i recommend they be blocked from editing pages, possibly for good. They have demonstrated an inability to work with a team, to compromise, post correct information, or simply be unbiased in their editing. Razgriz 25th inf. (talk) 01:58, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :Man, I still don't get why you're calling ME biased, when you're the one trying to say "no it's definitely not" while I'm saying "maybe it is, maybe it isn't", which is obviously more neutral. And the Dave/Jade and Dave/John thing is doubtful that Dave is actually referring to having crushes on them; it's probably that he's talking about telling them about his sexuality. Aradia/Sollux is also rather dubious but at least has Vriska's line that obviously refers to SOME kind of relationship (note that higher blood trolls tend to use human terms more than lower bloods). Yeah, it could be a dig at Aradia, but it's still a possibility. :And no, I'm not crazy obsessed with shipping Aradia/Sollux as you think, I just think it's worthy of being listed as a possible relationship. And plus, you think I'm being an immature prick, while you're the one who gave a lengthy request to ban me from the wiki for that one thing where we're both doing things that are probably equally bad (fighting over each other's edits). :(By the way, I'm a dude.) :Cookiefonster (talk) 02:17, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm just gonna repost this here unedited, as this seems to be the nexus of the "active discussion". The fact that it's unedited being said, Cookie, I agree on the ambiguity of the conversation with Dirk, or that moment in it, but DaveJade has mounds of past evidence, and JohnDave even has a few moments itself. " ", that not even being the sole example, and I've already stated my opinion pretty plainly on tumblr that I think it's . I think we should have all three of them up there, and with how today has gone I'm frankly surprised AraSol wasn't removed in Light's crossfire out of frustration. Now, onto the unedited text(Note: Since I did actually fail to clarify, I just want to say that while I acknowledge DaveJade to have been a past crush, I'm angling for Davekat now unless a poly relationship springs up.). ::Well, it looks like this has been taking to a level where not even I as a moderator can edit the quadrants page anymore. I want to clarify this up front: I say the following being a fan of AraSol, matesprits or moirails (or even some Alternia-equivalent "queerplatonic" versions of those quadrants, if moirail doesn't count as that in its own right anyway, because Kankri gave us a good rundown of the breadth of sexualities and relationships existing here also being so on Beforus); I am lukewarm on DaveJade, and not entirely "shipping" JohnDave. I'll explain further down. I also say none of this having looked at none of the supplied supporting/debunking evidence, because it is very late and I am very tired. So I'm just going off the top of my head. ::The way I see it, everything Sollux and Aradia have said to each other is entirely ambiguous; to me it matches either ex-romantic partners (with a peacable breakup) or very close friends. As much as I love the ship, I will not argue for any degree of concrete evidence on the matter. Especially not Vriska's mockery, that hardly confirms a thing, as much as I want to buy it. My only dog in this fight is, AraSol should remain under the possible matesprit and moirail sections. ::As far as DaveJade, I found it pretty clear there was always mutual interest. The way Dave reacted when he heard of Davesprite and Jade's relationship, the fact that Davesprite and Jade literally did date. This shouldn't be an argument and I'm frankly baffled that cookie would insist on removing it as a possibility (it was up there, right? Right?? Did we really drop that ball??) ::In the case of JohnDave, especially given recent conversations, it seems quite obvious to me that Dave has a crush on John, which John does not return, as he seems heterosexual/romantic as fuck. These both should be added to "possible flushed crushes", and that's basically all I have to say on the matter. 07:02, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :::Without wishing to wade into this entire thing too much, I would have to take Cookie's side insofar as "maybe" is definitely more neutral; that said, you could potentially argue "maybe" for an entire range of ships, which does not necessarily mean they should all be listed. Frankly, I often feel that the possible crushes sections are kind of bloaty and should be reserved for cases like Johnrezi, i.e. where a character explicitly identifies it as a possible crush. :::That said, Dave/Jade is pretty solidly implied, and has been for ages; Dave has really backed it up in this latest thing by talking about his relationship with her, on top of which we have the fact that Jade and Davesprite dated. Dave/John is hella more subjective; I've never really gotten the impression that he has a crush on John. Not ruling it out, but not really seeing it, personally. I won't comment on whether I think Dave/John should be listed, but Dave/Jade definitely should, IMO. :::Now, on to the reason this landed on my talk page. Blocks? No, I don't think so. But here's the thing, Razgriz, if I were to block Cookie, it would only be fair to also block you. Because you just kept on revert warring with him, rather than taking the mature course of action and raising it on the talk page – which I'm afraid makes you just as much at fault. People in glass houses, and all that. :::As I say, no blocks on this occasion, but bear that in mind for future reference, ok?